Promises Through Time
by VirusYoukaiChild
Summary: It was a fleeting glance, yet, when they looked into eachother's eyes, they knew. However, time has separated them and now they search for eachother in hope of being together once more. Hiatus
1. A Mere Memory Of What Was

**Promises Through Time**

**Disclaimer:** I Own NONE of these characters featured in this fanfiction. Except the few OC's in there... Therefore, all familiar characters have no relation to me.

**Summary:** It was a fleeting glance, yet, when they looked into eachother's eyes, they knew. However, time has separated them and now they search for eachother in hope of being together once more.

**Chapter One:** A Mere Memory Of What Was...

**~Flashback~**

_June 5th, 1884_

_A young woman stared out into world around her. She had never been so far away from home, but the trip to North America seemed like an adventure getting ready to unfold. Upon looking at her, you would believe her to be of asian decent with her almond shaped eyes and pale skin with flowing blue black hair. Yet with the unique blue colored eyes she had sense birth, one would rethink._

_Yet that was not the matter._

_Said young woman was wearing a blood red dress that ruffled at the ankles and had scuffed brown boots on her feet. The collar of the dress was laced as were the sleeves, and the dress buttoned down towards the waist area, where it opened up over the hips. The sleeves ended at the wrists, flowing out near the hands. Coming off the ship in disgust as she walked towards the small town, she looked around. Taking out a white handkerchief to cover her nose as she sneeze she once again looked around her surroundings._

_"The Americas is less than what they seem." She replied before nodding towards a young woman behind her, wearing a long black, dress that touched the ground, with black boots. The dress was buttoned from the collar to the mid waist, and had puffy shoulders with narrow sleeves. She wore black leather gloves and wore a small black top hat over her beautiful chesnut brown hair. She carried four large suitcases, one in each hand, and one underneath each arm._

_"Hai Mistress, however, with such slowness compared to our cities in England and Japan, and with greater area compared to said countries, we should not boast on their less than obvious status in advancement." Replied the chesnut haired woman as her 'Mistress' sighed in defeat._

_"Well, then we must continue on our journey to Uncle's house. He does live not too far from here right?" She replied turning blue eyes towards hallow black ones._

_"About a four days walk from here Mistress... but if you want other means of transportation..." She replied as her Mistress nodded her head as to continue._

_"Then I would gladly fly you there. My connection towards Lady Koyuki is still as strong as the day she was born." She replied with a smile._

_"Then onward, my Ayashina!" She giggled as the two females walked through the crowded town of Viriginia and began their journey west._

_Upon arriving in a desert area in the forest, Ayashina and her Mistress stopped. Eyes darkening into black orbs, Ayashina released her demonic aura, her features changing slightly, showing an even taller woman with sexfully tasty bodice and long brown tail. Her pointed ears twitched a bit as she closed her eyes. Winds began to surround her form as she was lifted into the air, flour black orbs appearing out of thin air began to twirl around her at such fast speeds that you could only see their shadows. Seconds turned into minutes until one orb stopped its twirling as the other three continued, but at a slower pace._

_"They be in this direction, Mistress." She said eyes opening, yet still levitating in the air._

_"Oh goody!" Her Mistress replied, clapping her hands in excitement. Grabbing the suitcases and chanting a simple spell that caused the cases to be shrunken into sizes that she easily could put into her purse. Once suddled she walked over towards her servant, who landed on the ground, the wind ceasing. Her servant grinned, licking her lips as she eyed her mistress. Before playfully looking at her like was a sexy piece of meat. Her Mistress, giggled at her servant, hitting her playfully, before her servant picked her up, bridal style._

_"Remember-"_

_"Don't move." Her Mistress said, and they shot up into the air, flying at speeds faster than one could imagine. To the people the past underneath them, they were nothing, their speed could not be caught by human eyes._

* * *

_"Oh, Kagome dear! You look so beautiful!" Cooed a mid-thirties woman with blue black hair and almond colored, almond shaped eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a spotted gray long skirt that ended at her feet._

_"Arigato Oba. Do you remember Ayashina?" She replied as the female demon was inspecting the house. It was a white cottage, with five bedrooms, a outhouse, a stable, a barn and a lake not so far._

_"Do I ever! Ayashina you still look the same as you did when I was young." She giggled as Ayashina gave a small smile at the woman._

_"Yet, you will always be my little Koyuki-chan." Ayashina smiled._

_"Anyway..." Kagome began as she looked at the old-fashioned kitchen. "Okaasan was wondering how you were, and I volunteered my services as well as Ayashina in helping you and Uncle William with the farm here. Is Eleanor and Daisy here?"_

_"Aww, those two, they're off man-hunting again. You know, at your age, you should be too." Her Aunt said as she began to clean the house._

_"I'm only a 121 years old, Oba. I think I have more than enough time to find me a man. " Whined her niece as Ayashina, in a robotically fashion began to help clean the house as well. "Besides, Eleanor and Daisy are seventeen and are not true Higurashi's. They'll age much faster than us."_

_Her Aunt sighed, and was about to say something when a young male came barreling into the house._

_"Koyuki I was just about to-" His voice was caught as he stared at Kagome who was beginning to sit down. He blushed as he stared at her._

_"Oh, hey there Tom. Tom this is my niece Higurashi Kagome, Kagome this is my nephew Tom Philis. Tom lives not too far from here." She replied not looking at the young male with ruffled up brown hair wearing a white dirty long sleeved button up shirt that was opened a bit, and dirty black overalls that would have ended at his feet, if it weren't for the fact that he rolled them up at the knees._

_"Hello there." Kagome replied with a smile as the boy blushed even darker. She giggled before turning her attnetion towards her servant who appeared out of nowhere in her traditional wear of servant clothing, of golden yellow dress with a white apron. The sleeves were rolled up, her hair was tied up, and she her feet were covered in worn black shoes._

_"Mistress, I am going to set up your room now." She replied as Kagome nodded her head. Ayashina nodded her head, and then turned to Tom who was looking as if he was going to have a nose bleed._

_"Excuse me for the interruption young sir. Continue on." And with that, she took Kagome's purse and disappeared down the hall._

_Kagome giggled at Tom's expression as he tried to calm himself down._

_"Wow, she sure is pretty. Anywho, welcome to the familiy Higurei-"_

_"Its Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome. And if she could, my servant, Ayashina would have gladly thanked you for the compliment." She replied getting up and smiling._

_"So..." He began looking elsewhere, as he scratched the back of his head._

_"What do you do for fun around here? Being that I am to stay here now, I am merely wondering."_

_"Oh! That's what I was going to say when I was coming here! Koyuki there's a party going on near the lake, and I was going to fetch Eleanor and Daisy... Do you want to come Kagome? It will be fun, there I can introduce you to our friends." He replied as Kagome nodded her head._

_"That would be fun."_

_"What of Ayashina dear?" Koyuki asked as she cleaned her hands and then began the evening meal._

_"I don't know, I'll go ask." She replied as she walked down the hall and disappeared. Walking towards the room that she heard her servant walking around in she walked in. Ayashina immediately stopped her working, turning around on heel and bowing to Kagome._

_"Is there something you need of me, Mistress?" She asked not wavering from her bowing position._

_"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Tom to the lake. I'm not requesting anything, I just feel like you need some time with other people... to you know, alleviate the pain from travelling here." She replied as Ayashina stood straight eyes wavering a bit and mouth slightly agap. Her eyes turned downward as her hand rested on her abdomen._

_"My koinu..." She whispered, she raised her head smiling a bit. "I guess it is my fault that I did not prepare for a ship trip.. then maybe I would never have lost him." She replied before she began to set up Kagome's room. "No, it is okay, the pain isn't as bad as it first was, so all is fine. You should go with Master Tom and have fun. I work to serve Kagome-sama." She replied as she picked out a white and brown outfit. It looked similar to a sailor outfit except it was like a short brown dress that ended at thigh, with a stripped brown and white shirt underneath. The dress was short sleeved as was the shirt underneath. Brown pants accompanied the outfit._

_"Your swimming outfit, Kagome-sama." She replied before getting behind her mistress and began braiding her hair._

_Kagome gave a sigh and relaxed a bit as she felt her servant's hands caress her head._

_"I will change and leave, but be good to Koyuki-san." Kagome said._

_Her servant gave a giggle. "How can I not?"_

* * *

_Upon arriving at the lake, Kagome, along with her cousins whom were excited to have seen her, practically hanging off her arms as Tom told them to behave themselves. The party was pretty crowded. It was mostly teens, yet there were some adults._

_"What type of party is this?" Kagome asked._

_"Its a graduation party for Taylor Thompson! He's enlisting in to the army after today." Eleanor replied. Eleanor and Daisy were twins, Daisy was the eldest by five minutes. Eleanor and Daisy both had short cut, black hair with slight almond shaped green eyes. Like their cousin, they had heart shaped faces, and were a couple of inches shorter than Kagome. Eleanor was was extroverted while Daisy was introverted, but they were both sneaky. Both were wearing identical swimming outfits of dark blue with a white and blue stripped shirt._

_"Oh... So how are you two invited?" Kagome asked knowing her cousins don't go to school but be homeschooled._

_"Well, Tom said we could go!" Eleanor replied giddly._

_"And here we are." Daisy replied as Kagome giggled._

_The trio left Kagome to meet up with friends as she looked around, many were swimming and others were just lounging about talking to others, and even more were eating and dancing around a small band. Sighing as she felt slightly nervous she walked over towards the lake and sat down, getting her feet wet. A slight splash alerted her that she wasn't the only one sitting as she turned to her left and looked at a guy wearing a muddy white shirt with patched up blue overalls, both his pant legs and his sleeved were rolled up. He was muscular, had a square jaw and had matted dirty dark bluish black hair. His eyes was closed as he just sat, but it could easily been seen that he was relaxed, even though he had a slight scowl on his face. His arms rested on his knees, his fingernails were gritty, as were his feet. But in all, he looked pretty handsome._

_He opened slight silverish blue eyes at her and sighed._

_"Hey." He said as she gave a quiet 'hello' back._

_"Names, James Howlett."_

_"Kagome Higurashi." She said giving him a smile before looking at the sky. Silence spread around them until-_

_"I haven't seen ya in these parts." Kagome just smiled again, closing her eyes._

_"I'm new here. I recently came here from England to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I'm here with my cousins Tom, Eleanor, and Daisy... Well, I think Tom's my cousin." She replied scratching her chin in though. James gave a chuckle._

_"Family business makes no sense to me. Its just me, my ma and my pa. But England... Is it nice there?"_

_Kagome nodded her head. "Yes! I was there with my younger brother and our servants-"_

_"Servants?" He asked eyeing her up and down. "You don't look like your rich."_

_Kagome sighed. "Well, they're like family servants. Been in the family for years. My servant, Ayashina, resides back at my Aunt's house. She's pretty nice, a little crazy, slightly perverted, and a perfect maid. She can cook and sew and do lots of things! She's teaching me how to make soap and other things."_

_"Wow." He replied before watching a butterfly land on his hand. "I work on a plantation two miles from here. We don't have much money to have servants or schooling so its just me and my pa working out in the fields-"_

_"Ayashina likes labor!" Kagome practically blurted out, even though it sounded quite weird. "Well," she blushed as James gave her an odd look. "Back at home, in Japan, Ayashina used to work the gardens. But when I began travelling she's stopped. Plus I think she might enjoy it..."_

_"Plantation work is no joke." He chuckled shaking his head. "You are one weird girl Kagome. Yet, plantation work is pretty tiresome. You got to be built for such a task." He replied as moved his arms, butterfly flying away because of the movement as he stretched his feet in the water._

_"Like yourself Mr. Howlett?" Kagome giggled as he grinned flexing his left arm, pumping out his muscles._

_"Yes." He chuckled as the two had quiet laughter before turning to look at the sky. "You are different than the other girls and you are pretty nice, even if you are related to those sex addicts known as the Philis twins. Maybe I'll let this, Ayashina help me out. But only if she pasts the test by my father."_

_And with that the two continued talking throughout the rest of the party, talking of family, lives, and the future._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Arriving in San Francisco, California in 10 minutes. Passengers please turn off all electrical devices as we begin our decent. Thank you." Replied the flight attendant, as a female was shaken awake.

"We begin decent soon, Kagome-san." A masculine voice replied as the female nodded her head, shaking herself awake. The date on her ipod, of which she was listening to, was read the date, June 5th, 1998.

"Hai, arigato." She replied as he nodded his head.

Feeling the plane descending, she sat up, watching as the male stayed silent after his mentioning.

Once the plane descended, the two got off... well, rather... the male glared at almost everyone halting their movements as to let his mistress walk smoothly. After going to baggage claim they left the rather loud and busy airport and got into a very expensive limosuine. When inside the male gave an annoyed sigh before relaxing as he closed his eyes, as his mistress took out a labtop and turned it on. Putting in her internet USB she opened up her email and smiled.

"Ayashina-san wants to know how our trip was." She replied aloud as the male gave a shrug as Kagome giggled as she began typing in her response. An hour later she was done as well as the small trip. Clicking 'send' she closed her labtop as her male servant moved closer to the door and got out as the limo driver nodded before he helped out Kagome.

"Welcome to the Hilton, I will take your bags mi'lady." He replied as she nodded. As she stared at the wasn't as extravagant as the ones in England... but this would have to do. She watched as celebrities seemed to stare at her as they walked in and out of the very busy hotel. Once her servant had all bags, he led the way into the hotel, Kagome following close behind as the limo and limo driver drove off. Inside, was beautiful, but still... It seemed to hold not as much charm as the ones in England... or the other European hotels.

A famous couple stood infront of the two as the walked in, many of the rich and famous stopped and stared at Kagome and her servant who was inwardly growling. Shaking her head, she did not realize a male coming up to her and almost touching her if it weren't for her overprotective servant.

"Yes, sir?" He purred with a voice as smooth as silk yet as cold as ice.

"Uhm... I was wondering who this miss was, I mean, well-" He stuttered at the cold glare the male was giving him as Kagome sighed.

"Sesshoumaru!" She muttered loudly as he gave a look at his mistress. "I'm sorry, he doesn't like males...or humans." She muttered the last quietly. " I am Lady Kagome Higurashi, of the Higurashi-Crowley Family of England. Nice to meet you-"

"Oh! I'm Thomas Levi! Sorry, for.. what happened earlier. Wow! Higeeraishee-Crowley! I heard that family own estates all over the world, and own almost every museum in the world! Wow, and I'm terribly sorry, Sesshoumaru. I just... she looks very stunning." He replied blushing as Sesshoumaru just rose a delicate brow at him before humphing and looking away. Kagome and Thomas talked for a few more minutes before her servant beckoned her to follow him, as he had gotten the key for her room. Once arriving at the suite, Kagome gave a large groan as she saw the rather large queen sized beds infront of her. Before Sesshoumaru could say anything she was laying ontop of one and moaning at its softness.

"The humans have grown... slow in their years of existence." Sesshoumaru replied as he glared at the door before moving his mistresses baggage to a more suitable area before sitting down in a chair. " Are you even sure you can find him here? Its been 114 years, I do not believe a human even of his stature can live that long."

Kagome looked the male from her bed and sighed. "He is hanyou Sesshoumaru. Like your half-brother. But not completly half, yet close enough that it could be said that. And if Inuyasha is still living, then I do believe He is as well."

"If you believe so, then I will hold no doubt. However, if he is...dead. Then-"

"We will visit his gravesite and continue on... I know Sesshoumaru, I know." She replied as she rolled on her side, looking at the window near her bed. "I just don't want his memory to be a mere memory of what was..." She whispered before falling back asleep.


	2. Not For Sell

**Author's Note: **Ello! Wow... I've never really gotten a 'favorite' story thingy.... lol. I gave up on all my other stories because I lost focus on them. So.. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:**I own none of these characters but my characters.... So yeah. And if there are references and bleh... I don't own those either. Just Ayashina and a couple other characters.. so yeah... Okay I'm done.

**Promises Through Time**

**Chapter Two:** Not For Sell

-June 6th, 1998-

Kagome sighed as she watched her male servant load the car through the window of their suite. The Hilton hotel was alright, but after being awake for the rest of the night because of... Well, lets say that their walls could not keep the private, private. Looking at the car they had bought earlier that day, the newest Mercedes of the year, it took them only five minutes to buy but it seemed like even longer. Kagome gave a giggle as a thought reemerged from the locks of her memory Kagome reminisced.

**~Flashback~**

_The Howlett family stared at the tanned skin female who wore a white buttoned shirt that had its sleeves rolled up, wearing black pants, also rolled up, doing work that would normally took both males of the Howlett family days to do. Ayashina lifted bundles of cotton that weighed by the hundreds with ease and put them on the wagon, before getting more and doing the same. Once she was done, she lifted up the wagon rails and pushed it towards the barn a couple hundred yards away, where she would stop, unload the wagon, and begin the sifting and picking the things from the cotton that weren't suppose to be in it, before she wheeled it into thread. By noon, she was finished, having covered a third of the plantation, having over 500,000 lbs of cotton spun into thread and ready to be sold. Once that was finished, she walked towards the medium sized garden and began her 'stationed' work that she would do back in Japan._

_Mr. George Howlett, stared, the piece of straw he had been chewing on, had fallen out minutes after this woman began her work, was now trying to awaken himself from shock. James though, was trying his best conjure up words for this woman. Mrs. Janet Howlett blinked and looked over at the small Asian/ English woman and asked the question that seemed to have buzz through both her males' heads._

_"Is she for sale, Ms. Higurashi? A slave cost much money, and your servant seems to be doing more than what I have seen in my life." She replied. Mrs. James Howlett was tall and plump woman, with muscles from working out in the plantation sometimes. She was rather beautiful, with her long dark reddish brown hair, and kind brown eyes. Her face was slightly square, with angled chin, and thin dry red lips. She wore a white shirt, also rolled up at the sleeves, and faded out blue overall dress, that ended at her ankles._

_"You know we cannot afford her Janet. But from what we've heard of Ms. Higurashi, she will be here for awhile, so..." Replied George giving a look at Kagome finally. James looked like the spitting image of George, with of course, the slight feminine features of his mother. George towered his family, with a just shaven beard, long messily done low ponytail of grayish black hair. He too, had silverish blue eyes, a square jaw, and muscles from working from the plantation. He wore faded out overalls that were rolled up at his shins that were slowly fraying._

_"I will ask Ayashina, if she would like to work for you, for awhile. She enjoys the outdoors, and even though she's a maid, back home she was the gardener." Kagome replied. Today, she was wearing a light blue dress that ended at her ankles, with black boots that stopped at her knees and were laced. Her sleeves were also rolled up, and her hair was down. George Howlett nodded head, mentally shouting in excitement for the rolling in money. It had always been a dream of his to fix up his home, and with the way this foreign woman was working, they would probably have enough money to get a few animals as well._

_"That would be nice." Mrs. Howlett replied, giving a smile, before wiping her hands on her dress before walking in the direction of the house. They have been out on the fence for quite some time and the noon meal was to made. Mr. Howlett nodded his head, following his wife leaving James and Kagome alone. After watching the area of where Ayashina have left to, James turned his head and looked at the female._

_"So..." He began as he watched the female turn her head and look at him._

_"Yes, James-san?" She asked as he gave a slight blush at her innocent smile she was giving him._

_"Do... do you want to see the chickens?" He asked rushed, feeling slightly nervous. Kagome gave a giggle and nodded her head, as James helped her off the fence she was sitting on, and took her hand and brought her to a barn a couple of yards away._

_

* * *

_

_"I've never met someone with so much strength, in a body that looks so fragile." Mr. Howlett replied as he watched his wife cook. She nodded her head in agreement, thinking it odd for a woman, like Ayashina, to have so much strength and look so... what was the word? Delicate._

_"Maybe those Europeans do something for the women to get that strong." She said, as her husband sighed._

_"Whatever they are doing, I'm glad to have more help here. James a growing boy, almost nineteen. He needs a woman in his life..."_

_"I do believe James has his eyes set on someone." Mrs. Howlett giggled as she set the pot of stew she had been cooking on the table before looking for some bread. Her husband gave a weird look, wondering who had caught her son's eye. His wife continued to laugh when she saw that her husband did not realize whom she was talking about._

_"Woman, you better tell me." He growled annoyed that his wife knew something he did not._

_She gave him a wack upside his head in playful anger before going towards the window. Ringing the bell hanging on the window ceiling, she walked back towards the table and began cutting up slices of bread, still smiling._

_"Janet..." He growled again, as she gave him a stern look causing him to sigh in defeat. Well, if his wife wasn't going to tell him anything then he'd just find out, with seeing who would walk in with his son._

_

* * *

_

_Kagome giggled as the dogs barked, sniffed, and playfully tugged on her arms, as others licked her face. James, after having enough of looking at chickens, had shown her to the dogs whom were to protect the sheep, pigs, chickens, and other defenseless animals from the wolves and foxes that stole from them every once in a while. He at first, was nervous of bringing her to them, knowing that most girls did not enjoy dogs because they were slobbery and filthy. But Kagome... She was different._

_"So, is she married?" James asked, sitting on a barrel as he continued to watch Kagome get attacked by slobbering, love sick dogs._

_Kagome stared at him. Lifting an eyebrow, she pushed a dog that was licking her cheek away._

_"If you are asking about Ayashina-san, she's already taken."_

_"Then you, got any boyfriends in England?" Kagome giggled as James blushed, looking away from Kagome's sapphire eyes._

_"Why?" She giggled some more as sat up, the dogs leaving her, as she walked towards the blushing male before her. She was merely inches away from his face before he leaned back, almost falling until-_

**_RING RING_**

**_RING RING_**

_"Aw, lunch is finished." He replied quickly getting up. Moving around and away from Kagome he left her standing there bent over as she stared at where he left._

_"Hmm...." She thought before she followed. Kagome walked slowly, reaching her servant whom walked towards her than towards the house._

_"Mistress, are we eating here?" She asked unsure. Kagome gave a nod of her head, as she led the way._

_Walking into the house, Kagome sat down in the offered seat, as her servant stood behind her. James sat on her right side, and Mr. Howlett sat on her left. Mrs. Howlett offered a seat to Ayashina whom declined._

_"I will eat once my Mistress is full." She said in a submissive voice. Mr. Howlett just stared at this rare woman before looking at Kagome. Eating a spoonful of stew he began to talk._

_"So Ms. Higurashi, heard you are staying at the Philis's. Nice family, weird girls. " He replied as James gave his father a curious glance as Kagome nodded her head._

_"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi - Philis, or Koyuki, is my aunt of my mother's side. She and my mother are sister's with Koyuki being the eldest." She said._

_"Aw, must have been rather hard for her to have moved here then?" Mrs. Howlett asked her husband, as the male shrugged._

_"Actually," Kagome began looking at Mrs. Howlett who sat down infront of her. "My aunt moved here with a couple of friends, from what my mother has told me. Koyuki-san did not enjoy the rich life, and moved here to enjoy the quiet, family, and warmth. I can agree with her in some aspects, it is quiet cozy here in Virginia." She said with a smile._

_Mr. Howlett grinned, as he bit out a chunk of bread. "So, you have guys back home? Any asked for your hand?" He asked gaining a glare from his son and a wack upside the head from his wife. Kagome giggled._

_"No, I'm single, like my younger brother. There isn't a man in England who has matched my preferences."_

_"So you come here to snatch yourself a man?" Mrs. Howlett asked. "What is the difference between the males here and there? I would say that at least the men in England bathe." She replied as her males grumbled._

_"Well, males there, they depend on weaponry and dogs for sport. There are not many dangerous animals there, I've come to the Americas for some excitement. The man I'll marry will be a hardy male, who can survive without the luxuries of civilization, and can wrestle a bear. I know this may sound childish, but I've always dreamt of being cabin wife, with a man who can hunt and use what has been given to us through nature, than to depend on things of man and stores." Kagome gushed, looking dreamily as did Mrs. Howlett. Mr. Howlett scoffed and James stared._

_"Sounds like some Davy Crocker story to me." Mr. Howlett grunted ruining two female dream._

_"It's Crockett dear and be nice, just because you can't dream, doesn't mean she can't. Kagome dear, if your mountain is out there, don't give up hope. I'm sure you'll find him soon." She replied reaching over the table and patting the young woman's hand. Kagome nodded and gave a small smile and a quiet 'thank you', while Mr. Howlett burped and gave a grunt before announcing he was finished. Getting up from his spot he was about to clean his dishes, when Ayashina took his bowl and spoon._

_"I will clean for the Master of the house." She said, gaining shocked looks from the three occupants of the house. James leaned over to Kagome and whispered._

_"Are you sure she ain't for sell?"_

**~End of Flashback~**

"Mistress, what are you day dreaming of?" A deep, emotionless baritone asked, as a sigh escaped from his mistress's lips.

"Just memories of him Sesshoumaru-san, nothing more and nothing less." Sesshoumaru gave a glance at his mistress, before turning his eyes back on the road. Reaching a light before heading towards the freeway, Sesshoumaru slowed the car down to the halt as he sighed. Looking at the time, he then turned his head towards the side, and looked over at the vehicle beside him. A tall male sat on his Harley-Davidson Dyna model, the Super Glide, a black canvassed motorcycle with style. The male wore an olive green biker's jacket and a black helmet. His pants were dark blue and slightly loose, and he wore black gloves and black boots. His pager went off as Sesshoumaru mumbled something about mortals and their weird devices not knowing that the male had him, even in the loud noise of his bike engine. Once the light turned green he sped off as Kagome mumbled about going to sleep for a bit.

_'How are we going to find a man, in a country like this?'_Sesshoumaru thought. _'That's as impossible as the half-breed's manners.'_ He gave a smug smirk, before looking over at Kagome. _'Let's just hope we find him soon, I don't know if I can handle this infernal sighing.'_

* * *

"Logan, have you found what you were looking for?" A masculine voice asked. A gruff voice mumbled soon incoherent words before a reply was given.

"Yes professor." The male known as Logan replied as he looked down at his black gloved hands.

"And?" The Professor asked, wanting to know how his search went.

"It's not for sell." Grumbled Logan. "I'm coming home, so you better clean up my room. I know elf and short stuff have probably messed it up looking for me." He gave a grin at the chuckle on the other end.

"Well a golden ring dating back to the eighteen hundreds is quite a find, so I can see as to why they have it in a museum, traveling with the exhibit from one museum to the next. And will do for your room. Come back safely, and next time, don't talk and drive Logan. Just because you heal faster than most, does not mean others can, don't bring as much suspicion on yourself than you already have." And with that the call ended as Logan gave a sigh before pocketing his phone. Revving up his engine, Logan zoomed down the freeway, becoming nothing more than a olive and black colored blur.

* * *

**VYC: **So how was it? I'm trying my best to have less of my character in the story... so I believe by next chapter, she'll be mentioned and that going to be it. Until later on in the story. This is a Wolverine/Kagome story, other pairings might be in there I just have figure out where they'll play in the story.

Review if you want... No reviews or a little bit of reviews will not stop the story. Flamers won't stop the story. My mind won't stop the story! MWUWHAHAHAHA!!! I'll try to stay with character personality... but Sesshoumaru is going to be hard. So yeah...

Thanks for reading.

**~VirusYoukaiChild**


	3. Escaping The Confusion

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Inuyasha, Yuu Yuu Hakusho, nor X- Men Evolution characters. Just Ayashina... and some others... that will be featured later on. SO yeah.

**WARNING:** Inappropriate words used in this chapter. If under age, do not allow those younger than you question or repeat them. That is all.

**Chapter Three:** Escaping The Confusion

Kagome sat beside Sesshoumaru who was currently playing a serious game of 21. They were currently in Las Vegas when they began the search, with Kagome claiming she felt him in this very casino. So she left the male servant to fend for himself in this hormone, drunk, and everything else infestation... also known as the Las Vegas illness. Its a sickness that has no cure, with very few- Sesshoumaru walked over to the Black Jack table and put down a couple of hundreds- well, the sickness has no cure. This was how she found him. Oddly enough, he was winning. Upon standing on his left side, near a busty woman who was eyeing him hungrily, Sesshoumaru played the game and winned another couple hundreds before getting pulled off with his winnings by his mistress. Once getting his chips exchanged for cash, the two left, with Kagome giving her servant a questioning look.

"21 was introduced to me in England, Mistress." He replied as Kagome still gave him, 'the look.'

"That doesn't say much, for all I know Sesshoumaru, you could have played strip poker in the military-" She looked at him as a smug smirk appeared on his face. "Okay, so maybe you did, but that doesn't tell me how you always got 21 in each deal the dealer gave you." She said as she found their car, and quickly got into the driver's seat as her servant got in the passenger.

"I am Taiyoukai, and I'm Inu. I may not have the skilled eyes of a Neko, but I do have a great memory. " He said simply as he put his money into his pocket.

"You memorized the cards? How! The dealer never reveals the cards of his deck!" She growled, sometimes Sesshoumaru made no sense to her whatsoever.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "When you've worked with ink most of your life, you tend to know what it smells like even afterwards. Inu's are also great trackers." He grinned, gaining another 'the look' look from his mistress.

"So you are telling me, that you smelt the different amounts of ink on each card as well to help tell you what you- Oh nevermind! Lets just say you are good at the game and be done with it!" Sesshoumaru gave another grin, before he schooled his face into the emotionless mask he usually wore. It was 1:30 in the morning when they arrived back at their hotel. However, unlike the Hilton, Kagome slept well and comfortably in her bed, as her servant watched television.

**~Dream Scape Memory ~**

Kagome blushed at the closeness, they, meaning she and James, were going to the next town. It seemed that her Aunt Koyuki had delivered the twins there to deliver a couple of baked goods to the mayor's wife. Yet, she had forgotten them when she returned to cook dinner, and so she had her go. However, with her servant's worried gaze upon her form, Ayashina had requested her to take James with her since she, Ayashina, was helping Koyuki in cooking. So now, here she was close to a farm boy she had met a couple of months ago. It was a good thing that it was dark and that he couldn't see the rosy red spreading across her cheeks. Moreover, James was even luckier, as his face had turned red all over.

"So.. How long do you think we've been traveling?" James asked, unnerved by the silence and trying his best to get over being embarassed. Kagome tapped her chin, in thought as she looked at the night sky.

"I believe a couple of minutes. We haven't been in the carriage for that long," She said nodding in agreement towards her statement. James groaned.

"That means we still have four more hours to go before we reach town! How come your servant did not want to follow, I'm not the type of guy to be seen in box for so long." He growled at first but then grumbled remembering he was with a girl than his father. Kagome giggled behind her hand, unknowingly causing James to blush again.

"Well, then we can use this time to get know to eachother." She replied, a smile in her voice.

"What's to talk about? You've told me about almost everything about ya... unless you were lying." He said with a hurt yet curious tone.

"No, I have told you about my mother, father, grandparents, uncles and aunts, younger brother, and older cousins. And what I have told you was true. No, I'm here to explain some... other worldly things, like for example, the fact you aren't entirely human, James-san." Kagome said calmly as if she were speaking of the weather while sipping a cup of tea. James stared at Kagome before he burst out in laughter. Him, James Howlett was not human? HA! However, when he did not here the sweet giggles of his female companion he stopped.

"You're not kidding?" He replied as he combed his fingers through his hair. This was even more unnerving than the silence.

"Yeah, if you haven't notice, Ayashina along with the rest of my servants are not human either. Their features have been concealed by a spell created by my grandfather, however in your case, since you are not entirely what they are, your features are slightly...different." That information, though, did not sound well to James at all.

"So, you are hanging out with me, because I'm like your Shina girl?"

"Not really, I have.. well you don't really want to know." Kagome blushed heavily, her body becoming hot from just thinking. James raised an unnoticed brow at this quick silence.

"Kagome, what exactly am I, are you? And no pauses please? You are confusing me when you do this. What do you want with me? Why we are friends? Why do you like me?" He growled again, agitated, frustrated, and confused.

"Well, you are-" Kagome began as her voice sounded like it was fading away-

**~End of Dream Scape Memory~**

Logan sat up in cold sweat. What was that dream about? He couldn't remember the faces nor the names, and it was a little blurry here and there, but all in all, he was confused. They were talking of something, whatever it was. Looking down at his hands, he stared at the blunt, gritty nails before growling, clenching his hands into fists, releasing his infamous steal claws. Was this a dream or a memory? And why was he remembering it now?

He released a chilling roar, breaking the first thing that he came into contact with. Which was the vase on the nightstand on his left, it shattered into pieces before he unsheathed his claws and holding his head.

Looking out the window of his hotel room he stared at the moon. His primial instincts told him to roam, to be merry, to howl in ecstasy. Yet, this was Las Vegas, no one sleeps in Las Vegas. Yes there were drunks in Las Vegas, but there were also police and guns... not like he hadn't healed from a gun wound before but still, his beast was not a people person and deaths would ensue. Well if he wasn't... that did not matter, getting out of bed he slipped his jeans on before, putting on his jacket and a crocodile dundee look-alike hat. Walking out of his room for a little stroll, he did not notice a small petite woman also coming out of her room quietly, until they collided.

Logan caught the woman before she fell and straightened her out before taking a step back. The female wore jeans and sleevless red sweater with a black beanie. She smiled sheepishly at him, scratching the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I was trying to leave Sesshoumaru-san without him noticing. I didn't mean to run into you." She replied as he gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, it was just as much my fault as it were yours." He chuckled before they stood there in awkward silence. Kagome gave a cute smile before giving a shrug.

"Well, I guess I should go, bye!" She said leaving Logan standing there before he too left.

_'Well that was weird.'_ He thought looking around outside the hotel before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. _'And yet... why does it see like we've met before?'_ Giving a smug smirk as he blew a puff a smoke, he shook his head.

_'There is no way in hell I could of had sex with something as beautiful as her and not remember.'_ He chuckled only to frown as began to walk into the dark wilderness. _'But what if I-'_ He turned around and saw her disappearing form into the city of lights. Shaking his head, he continued walking into the wilderness.

"Nah." He removed the cigarette from her mouth and he pressed it into his hand, gasping out in pain as he destroyed the light and removed the cigarette, throwing it onto the ground as he watched the red burn heal up before continuing on to who knows where.

* * *

Kagome walked through the crowded streets of Vegas. That guy, he was different and he even felt a little...familiar? Shaking her head she watched the couples, a group of teens and adults, and a police officer off duty walk around her, they were all smiling, laughing, happy. Why did she not feel the same? Why couldn't she feel the same? Why was she not happy? Her mind was jumbled, memories of her lost love plagued her. Her heart hurt.

"Kagome?" A concerned masculine baritone called out to her. Sapphire eyes filled with tears looked up into twin violet orbs.

"Miroku?" She asked uncertain, her tears blocking her view. A sigh of relief was heard as he walked over towards her. The male known as Miroku wore a black wife beater, with faded jeans and black sneakers. He had his hair in a small low ponytail, and had one earring in his left ear.

"Sesshoumaru called when you were asleep to speak with Naraku. Naraku informed him of Shina, him, and I being here for slight getaway from Boston, and so when he called again saying you weren't in the room I told him we'd go look and here I am." He grinned. Kagome a grateful smile as she was being led back to her hotel.

_'You are too beautiful to cry.' A voice whispered in her mind._

* * *

"Told ya, Miroku-sama always stumbles onto people." A dark masculine voice muttered as he was wacked upside the head by his female companion. Dark red eyes glared at her, as he shifted his position from leaning against the wall, arms crossed infront of is chest. He wore black satin vest over a long sleeved gray shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. His sleeves were rolled up displaying a tattoo on his right bicep of a spider. The female wore a similar outfit, with the exception of wearing black skirt that reached her knees and black heeled boots instead of dress pants and shoes. Both male and female had their hair in high ponytails and both had scowls on their faces. Sesshoumaru shook his head at the two before looking at Miroku and Kagome.

"Mistress, why did you run off?" He asked, his stern voice demanding an explanation. Kagome looked at the two other occupants in the room and smiled as the female rushed over towards her.

"Mistress you are well? You've been crying." She said concerned as Miroku shooed the woman away.

"Kagome is alright Ayashina, and Naraku I don't stumble onto people! I...innocently fall into them." He replied as Ayashina walked towards Sesshoumaru to stand at his side, while Naraku chuckled.

"Lets hear you say that to Sango and we'll see whose pulling my leg. You know thats a bunch of bull." He chuckled, his smile turning in a wicked smirk as he held an evil gleam in his eye. "And looky here, my phone is on speaker phone, Sango do you agree?" He chuckled as a sound of growling could be heard at the other end of the phone.

"MIROKU!" The person shouted. "Somebody hit him for me, and hi Kagome! I must go to bed, thanks for the call Naraku, I know I can count on you, sometimes." She replied as she hung up the phone while, Naraku watched Miroku fall on his knees, his face schooled in shock before his head slammed into the floor.

"I believe you killed my cousin, Naraku-san." Kagome replied as Ayashina worried over him now. Naraku shrugged.

"He's faking it, being with him as long as we have and you can tell his habits from a speck of dirt and Shina stop worrying over him." He growled as Ayashina glared at Naraku before sighing and nodding her head in agreement and walked back towards Sesshoumaru.

"So how have you two been fairing?" Kagome asked the two whom shrugged in response.

"I've been up and down the slope." Naraku muttered.

"I have been, okay. As long as everyone is happy, I am fine." She said nodding her head before looking at Sesshoumaru. "However, with this current incident I am not. Sesshoumaru you are to watch your mistress no matter what. You have currently disobeyed your command, therefore allowing your mistress to have gotten lost, raped, or killed. Vegas is not a place for women such as she. Beauty is a top selling here." She replied sternly and coldly as Sesshoumaru glared at her.

Naraku grinned as he shifted again and watched the drama enfold. It was one of the perks of being a servant to a drama king.

"This is none of your business, Ayashina. From what I've heard, you don't follow protocal either, so shut up bitch." He growled as Ayashina smirked.

"I follow protocol Sesshoumaru, I am punished severely for my actions, like all servants are. You have never been punished because you use your station as an excuse! Just because your a male and that you are a guard, does not mean you can let things slide. I'm a gardner, I HAVE NO REASON OF BEING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She said raising her voice as the tension increased.

Kagome sighed, and walked away from the arguing pair. Was the heat season starting up for those too, again? Looking down at Miroku who had a visible twitch then towards Naraku who seemed to be enjoying all of this, she mumbled about going back to bed.

Not like anyone heard her though.

* * *

Morning was much more pleasant then night was, or so Kagome thought. She got out of bed, stretching her limbs before walking out and into the kitchenette area. Naraku was sleeping, his back against the door leading out of the room, Miroku was sprawled on the small couch and oddly enough the bickering inus from the night before, were not there. Well, they weren't in the spot that they were in before, Kagome swore she saw their feet melt into the woodwork from the tension and stubborness of not backing down.

The sound of a toilet flushing alerted her that someone was in the bathroom, listening to the sink get turned on and the knob on the door twist, she readied herself for...Ayashina. The female servant looked at her, blinking a bit, her once black eyes were glowing green signifying that her beast was in control at the moment. From the black circles around her eyes, she knew something bad or... well worse happened last night, which she had slept through.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-san?" Kagome asked the female who muttered some rather vulgar words and pointed back towards the bathroom. Lifting a brow, she walked inside as Ayashina left the room entirely, inside Sesshoumaru was busy brushing his teeth. Sighing in relief she gave him stern glare.

"How long?" She asked as her servant gave her look over before he continued to brush his teeth. Spitting out suds he replied.

"About two hours, but you have known this Kagome, Shina does get bitchy when she's in heat." He replied rinsing his mouth.

"Do inu's really get bitchy? I thought it was-" She began but saw the look on her servants face made her close her mouth.

"Bitches and even males, if they miss their rutting season they become very agitated. Bodies made for sexual activities, beasts of sexual nature, we are not as perverse or problematic as the kitsune whom crave the sexual contact, but we are as emotionally frustrated as they are. Ayashina is in her heat, she knows she's challenged her alpha and has been punished, but also rewarded, even though she does not agree with my terms at the moment, hence her abrupt departure. She will come back soon." He then left the bathroom and walked towards Naraku whom was up and rubbing his head.

"So, why are you freaks here?" He asked. Between the many servants owned by the Higurashi-Crowley family, Naraku was the only one who did not give respect to his 'master' or 'mistress'. He protected them, but only for the fact that he was living in luxury and that he could torture Miroku using Sango as the threat and watch as he squirmed in fear. Such actions were against the rules of servitude, but it wasn't like Naraku was doing anything bad about it, Miroku was a pervert, and perverts needed to be reminded of their status in society. Besides, Naraku was a coward anyway.

"Searching for a man named James Howlett, a hanyou like yourself but more dilluted." Kagome replied as Naraku raised a brow.

"And he's of importance...?"

"He's her husband, remember you were at his house those many years ago." Miroku replied drowsily. The two looked at him as Sesshoumaru began making breakfast.

"Husband? So, that means," He pretended to look shocked at Kagome who glared him. "You aren't a lesbian! And for a second there I thought I might have to persuade to come back." He said, a red hand print decorated his face as he laughed at Kagome's embarassed look.

"Naraku..." She growled as he just grinned wickedly.

"Kagome... Now we know eachother's name." He said as she slapped her forehead annoyed. Naraku laughed again before walking over towards Miroku.

"Naraku, you know its not right for you to annoy the main mistress of the Higurashi-Crowley household." Miroku sighed as Naraku shrugged.

"Entertainment doesn't come easy." And the room became silent, before both he and Miroku began laughing again.

"That is why they're together, the perverted fools." Kagome growled as her servant gave a visible smirk as he continued to make breakfast. Seven minutes after breakfast, Ayashina came back, looking a little bit better and holding Miroku, Naraku, and her bags. The trio left four minutes after, going home as Kagome and Sesshoumaru began to leave. Once in the car, Kagome looked at her servant. He was calm and did not look all that bothered.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as her servant raised a brow at her.

"Does what hurt, Mistress?" He asked his eyes never wavering from the road.

"That you can't have sex with your mate? That you two are separated from eachother. Does it hurt you as it does your mate when you go through your heat?" She asked as her servant just shrugged.

"Shina has not really adjusted to being without company, being alone and abadoned in her youth after her teacher died. It is another reason why she was upset last night." He said calmly as Kagome nodded her head, as a thought came to mind causing her to grin.

"You never called when we got off the plane did you?" She asked as her servant growled causing her to laugh.

"That too."

* * *

Kagome stared at their map, then at the sign then back at the map.

Look.

Glare.

Look.

Glare.

"Are you done fixing the wheel?" She asked standing infront of the car, infront of the crossroads sign. Sesshoumaru had oils stains on his blue jean pants, and he was currently not wearing his shirt, wearing his hair in a high ponytail with a pair of goggles on her forehead, leaving a picture of a sexy mechanic. Wiping sweat with his arm, as he clenched his gloved hands before glaring at his mistress.

"The wheel cannot be fixed Mistress, it is ripped and unrepairable. And to make matters worse, we have no donut to replace it until we get to another gas station to get another. Plus our oil is pretty low. It seems all is not to be trusted in America." He replied angry and frustrated as his mistress gave a frustrated sigh.

"And we're not even close!" She whined as her servant just stared at her. What the heck was she talking about?

"The inn! It says right here. Taylors Trail Inn on Carpenter's Road." She said as her servant walked over towards her, putting the wrench that was in his hand into his back pocket as he looked over the map. Staring at what she was pointing at he looked at Kagome with an annoyed look.

"That's not the right map, mistress. This is Texas."

"And?" Kagome asked confused, weren't they in Texas?

"We're in Utah."

"Oh." Kagome said as she stared at the map now, that made sense. Texas was 14 hours away, and they arrived here in a matter of three hours. Yes, that made a lot of sense... Kagome's eyes closed as she felt light-headed and then, she fainted. Leaving a shocked male servant to stare at her in his wet arms as he lowered her to the ground, thinking of something to do and quick.

**~Flash Back~**

It had been a week that Kagome saw him. James had not taken the information well of him being hanyou. He had avoided her now, not wanting to be in the same room as she or in the same area. When she arrived at his family farm with her other servant, his mother told her that he had gone hunting in the woods and wouldn't be back till later. It was always later. Kagome looked at her birth inherited servant, Yukina. Koyuki was slightly upset that Ayashina had to be switched, but then when hearing the reasons, she gladly accepted the help of her niece's servant. Yukina was beautiful, having pale foam green hair, peachy skin, and the most beautiful ruby red eyes. She had scared many when arriving in a outfit similar to Ayashina's when arriving, and the fact that her eyes were red and her hair was of unknown color. But after awhile they got used to it.

Mr. and Mrs. Howlett gladly accepted her help inside their house, even though they were deeply upset that they would not have as much help in the fields. But after hearing that Yukina was a wonderful cook they had quickly got over it. So when Kagome and Yukina came over, Mrs. Howlett told her that James had gone hunting, AGAIN, and asked Yukina if she could give her an opinion in her newest pie creation. Yukina greatly accepted and that left Kagome to go and do something. Mr. Howlett wasn't sure of Kagome helping him with the farming, frightened more of his son's anger than his wife's if Kagome got herself hurt doing hard labor. For some strange reason, he had been getting more and more moodier, and since last night when he almost destroyed a side of the barn in rage because of what he had told him, he being an old man, wanted to keep his ten fingers and toes, and his arms and legs as well. So instead he sent her off into the woods to confront his son, plantation work was hard, and he needed his helper back.

Kagome looked around, the forest was dense, and she couldn't figure out where she was. So what if she were lost? She had to find James! Well, at least ask him if was alright, if they still could be friends. Walking for what seemed like hours, she became nervous. She had never actually gone into the woods by herself before, usually she had her huntsman servant, rash yet knowledgable hanyou by the name of Inuyasha helping her out. A guy who looked like he was meant to be pampered, Inuyasha knew his stuff when it came to forest survival. But that had been so long ago, and Kagome was too nervous to figure out where she was, or how to use those methods the hanyou told her. She could just hear his voice, yelling obscenities to her for not listening to him. Sighing, she did the only smart thing could think of, and that was to sit down and wait for someone to find her.

After a couple of hours of waiting she was dozing softly, not noticing that light was lessening and the night was arriving, or the fact that now she had all of the Howlett family including Yukina out looking for her. It was well into the night when the search was given up for sleep, well, everyone else gave up, James stood there not believing her to come in the forest in search of him. HIM! The one who had dirty blood, or so that was what he was calling himself. He didn't mean to avoid her, but each time he saw her he thought back to what she told him. Now she was out here, alone.

"You better be safe." He growled to himself as he continued the search. The kerosene lamp he held to help light the way glowed brightly as he called out her name. A unfamiliar sound alerted him of something else in woods, and being curious, he followed it. He was shocked though when he found out what it was.

There before him was Kagome, sleeping peacefully, surrounded by bears. They were sleeping close to her, and two more, were up and staring at him, challenging him to get closer. He narrowed his eyes, this made no sense whatsoever! How was Kagome not getting mauled, eaten, shredded up into tiny pieces? Why were the bears with her?

_'That's right, she's a meeko?'_ He thought. _'They attract demons like flies to honey. It is their...uh, defense mechanism...and animals are attracted because...they...are...attracted to pureness?'_ James mentally slapped his forehead. So maybe he was rather rude in not listening to the rest of the conversation, but finding out that he was, as much an animal as these creatures were before him. It hurt.

_'But Kagome won't be safe with...bears, right? They're killing machines!'_ Yet the more and more he thought of it, a quiet voice seemed to agree.

_'I'll have to save her.'_ Was the last thought as he attacked the bear before him. The two roared awakening the miko as the other four awakened had looked at her curiously. Kagome was disoriented, why was she so warm? Growls and shouts and roars woke her up, and then a cold nose woken up even more. Turning her head slowly, she stared into beautiful hazel eyes of the bear beside her.

"Oh." She said as the bear continued to sniff her before it deemed her harmless before nuzzling her shoulder. Giving a light pat on its head, she smiled as it leaned its head into her hand. The other three looked at her before doing the same as she giggled at them nuzzling her. Too bad James was going berserk, his rational mind leaving him as he fought to save her.

"James?" She called, when looking up at the bears fighting the farm boy. Her heart fluttered a bit as she watched what was happening.

_'Just like in my dream.'_ She thought as sighed dreamily, before shaking her head and yelled at the bears to stop. The others had stood up on two legs growling, as she ran up to them, trying to stop the fight. She stood infront of James whom was sporting some scratches and small gashes, his eyes wild as he stared at the small woman infront of him, or was infront of him as blood splattered on his face in remote shock. It seemed like time had slowed down, as he watched her get flung to the side by the bear. Her was arm was ripped almost off her body as she laid there, unmoving. James eyes turned black after that.

* * *

Kagome awoke to hushed voices. There were quiet sobs and worried whispers, and footsteps. A hand lightly touched her own, a feeling of coolness wrapped around the appendage, as Kagome blinked her eyes.

"Yukina?" Her voice sounded dry and raspy, not the type of voice she usually had. _'What happened?'_ She thought.

"It is I, Mistress. I have called the family." She replied, sounding sad. "Koyuki-sama's family and the Howletts are talking to your mother right now. Tsubaki was able to reattach your arm, but you've lost so much blood we were thinking that you would have not made it." She giggled as knock resounded from the door.

"Can I come in?" A chilled masculine voice asked through the wooden door.

Yukina gave Kagome a light squeeze of the hand, before walking towards the door and opening it. A black haired male with a dark glowing gold eyes walked walked in. His hair was tied in a low ponytail with a ribbon, as his stature was tall and well muscled. He wore a black vest over a white long sleeved shirt with sleeves rolled up at the elbows, with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Yukina closed the door behind him as she left the room while the male walked over towards Kagome's beside and looked down at her.

"Mistress, it seems trouble has become of you. How did this happen?" The voice of the male alerted her of who was in the room.

"Sesshoumaru! I-" But she was quieted down by a soft finger over her lips.

"You mustn't talk. I was just being rhetorical mistress. I am here to relate you the news. Yukina had gave a desperate signal to Ayashina whom had requested to come here immediately. Shina does not speak in urgency often, so this had to be important. Your mother sent Shina and Tsubaki here first, before she told the rest of us to follow. We arrived three weeks ago. From what Shina and Yukina have told me, you are unknowingly courting a young James Howlett?" He asked.

"Hai." She whispered as the male servant nodded.

"He is quite worried of your health, as is his family and Koyuki-sama's family. Your body has healed well with the powers of both your mother and Tsubaki-san, so do you want to request an audience, or do you want to come to them?" He asked as Kagome thought of it. She had been in this bed for three weeks so maybe...

"May I bathe first before being introduced to the family?" She asked as she watched her servant nod his head. He left the room, only to come back with her mother and younger brother.

"Kagome dear your alright!" Her mother said embracing her only daughter as her brother held her hand on her reattached arm.

"We were quite worried about you, Nee-chan. Is everything alright? Sesshoumaru said you requested a bath?" He asked as her mother looked at her, also concerned.

"I'm alright Okaasan, Ototo-chan. I just wanted a bath after being in bed for so long." She said as Souta nodded before walking out of the bedroom, later returning with four female servants.

"You request a bath?" Yukina asked.

"Yes, and a fresh set of clothing." Kagome said as two went to retrieve the bathing tub, and the other besides Yukina, went to Kagome's baggage and began sifting through the clothing to see what she could wear. Upon the arrival of the two female servants and the tub, Kagome watched as they worked in a simultaneous order, Yukina went to fetch the water, Ayashina was shifting the tub so that it was out of view from when the door was opened, her other servants, Tsubaki and Ayame were busying themselves with her and her clothing. Tsubaki was helping Kagome out of the bed while Ayame was busy choosing what she should wear. Once Yukina returned back into the room with pot of steaming water, Ayashina and Ayame poured the water in as Yukina put the clothing Ayame chose unto the chair as Tsubaki removed Kagome's clothing from her form. She then picked her up and placed her into the hot water and from there began to wash her in scented soaps.

"So Kagome-sama, who is the male asking of you?" Ayame asked as she made the bed. Yukina went to wash Kagome's old clothes as Ayashina stood by the door arms crossed over her chest, guarding it.

"His name is James Howlett, he's a ookami hanyou." Kagome replied shocking the women in the room.

"Really?" Ayashina asked, were her abilities in scent recognition really that off?

"Wow," Ayame said blushing. "How come my mate can't look like him?" She mumbled, the blush gone and a scowl now framing her features.

"He is well built, if I weren't mated myself I would have grabbed a piece of that ass." Tsubaki giggled as Ayashina shook her head amusement.

"Too bad Ayashina can't say the same, her mate is already a sex god." Ayame giggled as she looked at the other female who was sticking her tongue out at her.

"I love my koiishi. Yes we may argue but he knows how to make up." She replied as the women began to laugh.

* * *

Tsubaki carried Kagome into the den where everyone else was, the room seemed to have almost everyone from Kagome's family in it, including the servants. Tsubaki sat Kagome down in a armchair, as the rest of the female servants stood by their respected 'owners'.

"Kagome dear, its nice to see you well." Her aunt replied as she walked over towards her niece, her daughters following behind her as the three each gave her a hug.

"Nice to know your alive." A dark haired, red eyed male replied ignoring the fact that most of everybody was glaring at him.

"Nice to know your still yourself too Naraku-san."

"We've too been terribly worried of you," her grandfather replied. He stood beside two male servants, one hand long silver hair the other had long black hair. Both looked rather young even though they weren't. Compared to her grandfather who looked like he just entered his early forties, the two males just made him look even younger. "Youko and Kuronue had requested to see you." He said motioning to the two male servants whom looked at her with concern.

"As well as Miroku and Kikyou." Her uncle Taishiro replied, the male motioned towards his two children whom looked at her with concern in their eyes. After that there seemed to be silence, that is, until Mr. Howlett asked the question that plagued both his and his wife's mind.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" The Higurashi's and the Philis's shifted their feet not answering, and the servants looked... uncaring. Silence roamed the quiet room until a voice spoke up, an unexpected voice.

"To escape the confusion that will come later on, they're demons." James replied causing all eyes to land on him.

"Demons?" His father asked.

"Yeah, they have a spell on them to conceal their features, but they're like humanoid animals.... or something like that." He said as his father stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And...

A loud thump was heard.

...fainted.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VYC:** Ello! This chapter took me a while because I kept writing and not stopping, but then I remembered... its not a oneshot its a chapter... lol. Currently celebrating the July birthdays in my family...

So anywho, thank you for the reviews! They were nice. And I was quite amazed at all the favorite story listings... usually, I don't get those. I'm thinking about writing a Tyki Mik crossover story with Inuyasha since I haven't seen one. And Tyki is my favorite Noah from D. Gray-Man. But I'm not sure if I should start one when I'm currently in the mood for this one. Hmm... I just hope no one steals my thunder.

And if someone does, I'll just go to my second most favorite Noah from D. Gray-Man. And I'm not uttering his name either.

Thankyou everyone, and hopefully I'm update this story soon.


	4. A Mother's Worry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Yuu Yuu Hakushou, nor X-Men Characters... nor do I own any references or bleh! So there!

**Chapter Four: **A Mother's Worry

~**Then~**

**~Flash Back continued…~**

Tsubaki carried Kagome into the den where everyone else was, the room seemed to have almost everyone from Kagome's family in it, including the servants. Tsubaki sat Kagome down in an armchair, as the rest of the female servants stood by their respected 'owners'.

"Kagome dear, it's nice to see you well." Her aunt replied as she walked over towards her niece, her daughters following behind her as the three each gave her a hug.

"Nice to know you're alive." A dark haired, red-eyed male replied ignoring the fact that most of everybody was glaring at him.

"Nice to know your still yourself too Naraku-san."

"We've too been terribly worried of you," her grandfather replied. He stood beside two male servants, one hand long silver hair the other had long black hair. Both looked rather young even though they were not. Compared to her grandfather who looked like he just entered his early forties, the two males just made him look even younger. "Youko and Kuronue had requested to see you." He said motioning to the two male servants whom looked at her with concern.

"As well as Miroku and Kikyou." Her uncle Taishiro replied, the male motioned towards his two children whom looked at her with concern in their eyes. After that there seemed to be silence, that is, until Mr. Howlett asked the question that plagued both his and his wife's mind.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" The Higurashi's and the Philis's shifted their feet not answering, and the servants looked... uncaring. Silence roamed the quiet room until a voice spoke up, an unexpected voice.

"To escape the confusion that will come later on, they're demons." James replied causing all eyes to land on him.

"Demons?" His father asked.

"Yeah, they have a spell on them to conceal their features, but they're like humanoid animals... or something like that." He said as his father stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And...

A loud thump was heard.

...fainted.

**~Now~**

Mrs. Howlett was relieved when her husband awoke from his shock. The servants, Souta, Kikyou, Miroku, Taishiro, and Koyuki and her family had left minutes after his faint, in hope of him having a better reaction with less people in the room. George Howlett blinked grayish blue eyes at his wife who gave a small smile to him as he sat up from his sprawled position on the floor. James currently sat on the armrest of the chair Kagome was sitting in; her grandfather had pulled up a chair close to her and was sitting in it with a relaxed expression, while Mrs. Higurashi sat beside the window.

"Nice to have you back in the living, George." Mrs. Higurashi said with a soft smile before her expression turned serious as her eyes narrowed at him. When looking at her, it could easily be seen where Kagome got her youthful looks. Mrs. Higurashi had sapphire eyes with a heart shaped face. Her hair was short and cropped into curls on her head that made her look even more youthful. She was currently wearing white ruffled up long sleeved shirt, with a long black skirt that ended at her ankles. On her feet were professionally made black boots with buttons on the straps.

George looked over at the woman then at his wife, then to his son, Kagome, and then her grandfather. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he blinked a bit before looking back to his son.

"What do you mean by demons, boy?" He asked as James gave him an uncaring look. Kagome sighed and was about to respond when Mrs. Howlett interrupted her before she could even speak.

"It would seem, my husband that demons are advanced animals who have been given powers and a human-like appearance." Her voice sounded wise causing the occupants in the room to stare at her. Did she know something that they did not?

"You sound like you've heard much about this type of thing, Mrs. Janet Howlett. How is it that you know of creatures that are becoming more and more extinct in this land?" Tsuko Higurashi, or Grand Master, asked interested. Silence was his answer as Mrs. Howlett edged away from her husband.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It is because my father was demon and mother was human." She replied quietly.

James stared at his mother. So she was a hanyou too. However, his father did not know. His…father…did...not...know… Eyes widened at that statement as he took in his father's reaction. His father was a hard core Catholic, to have, to have rutted with a filthy creature like his mother was like offering a one way ticket hell. Well, that was what he had been telling him. His father gaped at his wife, it explained her behavior at times and her uncommon strength and speed, and the fact that she knew more about the wilderness than he, but was it…true? Well of course it was! His son was acting strange, doing things only the dogs would do when they were exhausted or annoyed about things. However, they married in a church with a priest and holy water… How was this true?

(AN:// I do not know the ways of Catholic marriage… so bare with me here. )

"Youkai are not affected by holy water unlike vampires… and witches and wizards… and sorcerers and sorceresses." Kagome said her hand lightly taking hold of James as he stiffened a bit. "You would have not have noticed during marriage. However, it is quite amazing though, how you are able to conceal your appearance without me or my aunt knowing. How did you manage that without us knowing?" She asked amazed at the conceal spell this woman used. Usually miko and monks could feel the power of magic being used. However, in Mrs. Howlett's case, you could not.

Mrs. Howlett looked over at her husband who was slowly freaking out with a sad glance before turning her full attention towards Kagome. "The conceal spell has been passed down through the generations on my father's side. " She said simply before looking at her son. "I am terribly sorry for having not told you my son, or you husband. But I thought that since no one else knew that I could keep it secret, until I realized that our son would soon begin his transformations soon." She said sadly, as Mr. Higurashi gave a soft smile, walked over towards her, and kneeled. Putting a comforting hand on her back, he smiled.

"A mother's worry is the death of her, you did the wrong thing in a positive hope of not being found out and now it has backfired. At least, Mrs. Howlett, you will still have time to right the wrong you have created. Stand to your husband and tell him the truth, only he can judge you now." He replied wisely as she sighed nodding her head, as she turned tear filled eyes towards her husband. Standing up she muttered a few words causing her form to glow as she stood before her husband with furry wolf ears on the top of her head and furry wolf tail on her backside. Her head was down so her hair covered face as she stood there, giving a look of submission towards her husband who was still on the floor.

"I, Janet Howlett, daughter of Hunter Clark, of the Northern Black Wolf Clans, and Victoria Johannes-Clark, the daughter of a rich plantation owner, a half-breed, is terribly sorry for what I have caused. It is not my fault you were beautifully sculpted to perfection. My father had warned me of the humans, but when I saw you, my heart sung, I could not stop looking until you had seen me. I am sorry I was not the type of woman you had believed, that I defiled your body and brought shame to your family." She said sadly, as her husband stood up, eyes looking, never wavering from the woman he had loved for so long. Janet felt warm, as her husband hugged his wife tightly.

'_How could I hate a woman like my wife?'_ He thought as he felt her face rub against his shoulder as she cried into him.

James stared at his parents, that type of love was rare. His father could have just slapped his mother, yelled at them, raised hell, and try to kill them all or something. Instead, because his love was so strong for his wife, he chose her than any of those negative things. He loved her that much that he did not care about appearances or the fact that he fell in love with a hanyou. Looking down at the Kagome, who had a light gleam in her eyes, he hoped that she could love him like his parents. Blinking a bit, James scolded himself mentally. He didn't like Kagome like that right? He didn't know, after the bear had attacked Kagome those many weeks ago, he blacked out, only to awaken with blood covering him as he ran through the forest carrying a unconscious Kagome. What happened? He did not know, nor did he care at that moment, but now the more he thought of it, was this the transformations his mother was talking about? Nevertheless, what about the blacking out part, something did not make sense to him. As he was about to question his thoughts, he felt a tight squeeze against his hand, James blinked his eyes as he looked into concerned eyes. He knew that look.

'_She wants to leave.'_ He thought as he nodded his head, quickly and quietly he got off the chair and lifted Kagome up gently before leaving out through the back door, unnoticed by the four adults in the room. Upon reaching a secluded area, James sat Kagome down before looking around. They were in his barn, near the encasement for the newborn sheep. Two dogs stood infront of it, guarding the little knobby-kneed sheep that were just beginning to get used to standing. Kagome watched James as he sat a little ways away from her.

"Is something the matter, James-san?" She asked him as he shrugged, shaking his head 'no'.

"Then why are you sitting away from me? I don't bite." She giggled as he raised a brow at her.

"That's not the reason why, Kagome." He grumbled, as she looked at him confused.

"Then what's the reason?" She asked as he sighed.

"I'm afraid." He said, as Kagome looked at him with a look of concern.

"Of what?"

Silence was her only answer, and then she realized it. A smile graced her features as she scooted herself closer towards the male she had been slowly falling for. He did not seem to notice, his eyes down casted and glazed over showing he was in deep thought. A delicate hand awakened him from his reverie as he stared at sapphire eyes that were so close to his face.

"It's okay, "she said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Now your mother and I can help you out with whatever problems you are to face. And if you need any, reassurance, I know a couple of ookami who would be more than excited to help you out." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. James blushed at the close contact as the two sat there in relaxed silence.

**~End of Flash Back~**

* * *

Tsubaki stared out the window sadly, her heart clenched. To her, this was one of the reasons why she did not like being female, they were always emotional. Yet, that had no factor on why she felt like crying. Today was the anniversary of something dark. Something she did not want to be the participant of but was anyway because she was ordered to do it. Turning away from the window, she left the room, passing by a family portrait of three smiling figures. Two females and one male, two young and one old, two innocent hearts, and one filled with tremendous worry. Two children and… one mother.

"I hope it was all for the good, Higurashi-sama." Tsubaki whispered before closing the door. "For a mother's worry… is the death of her."

* * *

**VYC:** Hello! Don't worry, I'm currently finishing up the next chapter. Like I'd leave you with something so short. I've been listening to sad songs… so the next chapter is quite… heart-breaking. Sort of. I don't know, you give me your input once I'm finished. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the cliffhangers. Please don't hate me!


	5. Terribly Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!!!!

**AN:** Sorry for not updating, I have had some troubles with my computer… like the fact that it was collecting dust therefore causing it to shut off unknowingly and I lost a few pages of written work… but I'll try to update like… every week if possible. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for the favorite story adds! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: **Terribly Wrong

It was rather dark outside, especially when it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Breathing uneasily, a female figure walked briskly towards the cemetery. It was one of those old ones where there were very few since buildings and housing were built around it. The constructors almost took away this cemetery if it were not for her, smiling a small smile, the female walked towards a grave that had no tombstone but rather, a very large stone with archaic words written into it. On it, it said:

_Aleister Carver-Tumblin,  
a teacher, a father, a sorcerer_

_'Do not allow the darkness of magic,  
corrupt your mind,  
or you will never understand its true meaning.'_

The female smiled, as she crouched down, lightly touching the stone whispering archaic words before crying her heart out. Senses filled with anguish, she never saw the looming dark figure behind her, nor heard its heavy breathes. A whoosh in the air was heard as well as a rather loud smack, as a body fell to ground, blood leaking from a head wound, as it laid there almost motionless, before the figure picked her up and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Kitty Pride, a student of Bayville High, stood before a rather large building known to have the most expensive condo's one could ever imagine and one of the best looking ones in Boston, Massachusetts. Looking over her attire, she wore a pink short-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers, her hair was in a ponytail, and her book bag hung on her back. Yes, she was ready. Giving herself an agreement shake of the head, she walked through the doors. Smiling at the door attendant, she walked over towards the elevator and pressed the up button before looking down at the card in her hand.

She had taken a babysitting job to have some spending money and to save some money to buy presents when it came to the Christmas season. Especially after her crappy presents she gave last year and the never-ending complaints from a certain elf boy. How was she to know that he was allergic to peanuts? He inhaled any all food substances! Once walking into the elevator her cell phone went off and the music it played alerted her of who was calling. A smile graced her features as she flipped open her cell and smiled into the phone.

"Hey there Lance what's up?" She asked in the phone as a nervous yet slightly arrogant tone responded back.

"Hey Kitty, I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night. There was this really awesome movie I thought we could see-"He began but was interrupted by his love interest.

"Sorry Lance, I'm not sure how long my customers want me to help babysit. However, maybe you could help me out and I could split the money. From what I have heard, its only three kids, but they have terrorized every babysitters they had. In addition, their current nanny has to leave for her brother's wedding in Austin, Texas, and their father is somewhere working and their mother had to visit a family friend very quick. From what the guy told me-"

"Guy!" A yell through the phone and a few crashing noises alerted the young teen that her 'boyfriend' had probably broken something as he subconsciously released his powers.

"Yeah, I think he goes to our school, umm… Miroku I think his name is. The transfer student from Japan. He can't watch the children either because he works as an intern in the Crowley Museum downtown." She said as Lance sighed.

"So where are you currently?" He asked as she heard a jingle an slam of the door.

"You are coming for the interview?" She asked shocked, as she heard the revving of an engine.

"Why of course! Can't leave my babe with a pervert." Lance replied with a jealous tone. Kitty sighed before looking at her watch; she was twenty minutes early, that was enough time for Lance to get there right? Telling Lance the directions, she said her 'goodbyes' before closing her phone shut. The doors to the elevator opened as she looked at the floor she was on. It was a rather large hallway with only two doors, one on either side.

_'Woah.'_ She thought as she walked down the hallway towards the large window, looking out of it, she stared at the city of Boston, it was beautiful. Smiling a serene smile, she did not realize she had been standing there staring for quite a long time until a rough yet gentle hand grasped her arm.

"Made it." Lance replied giving a cocky grin towards Kitty as she smiled.

"That was fast," she said as she walked over towards the door on the right when you came out of the elevator. Giving a knock on the door, the two waited, until a male voice responded saying that he was coming. Locks could be heard coming undone as the door opened and revealed a tall male with wavy black hair and red eyes. The male grinned wickedly at the two before stepping aside and letting them in.

"My name is Naraku Kuro and no, I'm not a lover of Miroku's. I'm a friend who lives with him as does the mother of the three children that you will be watching, Ms. Kitty Pride." He said looked at the two through the corner of his eyes. Eyes narrowed down into slits as he took in the appearance of the male beside the girl wondering who he was.

"Name's Lance Alvers, I'm Ms. Pride's assistant." He replied confidently as Naraku raised a brow at him.

"Very well." He replied with a smooth, uncaring, arrogant voice as he led them through the huge condo toward a set of doors. There were eight of them, two belonging to bathrooms, and one held a washing and drying machine for clothes. The other five were bedrooms. He led them towards a rather quiet room and opened up the door revealing twin 2 year old toddlers and a six year old sleeping soundly in the room.

"These are would be charges, Rin," he pointed towards the girl," and Tatsuko and Satsuo," he pointed towards the twins. "Rin has kindergarten at 9 to 12 so if you get the job you would have to be able to pick her up from school. Tatsuko and Satsuo are in their terrible twos and need to be watched carefully. Especially since they have began their biting faze, they will need supervision throughout the whole day." He replied as he led the two out of the room, closing the door quietly. Showing them towards the living area infront of large plasma TV, he motioned them to sit as he sat down in a love seat infront of them.

"Usually I'm not the one interviewing babysitters, but since I have no work today, I thought I do it just this once. Have you had any experience with children their age? I do not want to hear that there has been child neglect from their mother, who will certainly bring up hell if something were to happen to them." He replied as looked at them expectedly.

"Well," Kitty began, " I have taken care of my neighbor's four year old son when in middle school. Is that any different?" She asked as she watched the male's eyes glance over to Lance. When Lance did not say anything he closed his crimson eyes and nodded his head towards her question.

"Two year olds are the curious, rebellious type. The twin's have gotten themselves into trouble many of times, but that's just because they're curious. Between two and four, they begin to learn more about the world they live in and what is around them, when they reach four though, they have the knowledge of what is right and what is wrong. When two, they're just beginning to experience the right and wrongs. From four to six, the child is learning and experiencing and understanding what is around them. Rin can help you control her younger brothers, but that is if she isn't raising havoc herself. Just like your four year old you had watched over, Ms. Pride, children ranging from infancy years towards ten years are bodies of energy. That is where the problem is. With so much energy they at times do… odd things. But like I said, they're curious." He said as Kitty nodded her head. Lance stared at all the expensive things this condo held. There was a state-of-the-art stereo system, ancient artifacts encased in what looked like state-of-the-art protection… this condo was gold! That was… until he heard a creak of a door. Turning his head back towards the room he saw the bedroom door open and nothing else. Maybe it was air vent or something?

Turning his head back around his eyes widened at curious golden orbs staring at him, right in his face!

"Hi!" A little girl replied, as all Lance could do was stare. Was that her normal eye color?

Naraku chuckled darkly as he beckoned the little girl over. The little girl smiled jumping off the couch and running towards the male where she was lifted onto his lap as the little girl played with his fingers on his hand.

"Let me introduce to you, Rin Taishou. Rin these two might be your new babysitters, it has yet to be decided." He replied gently as the girl looked up at the guy who normally sat outside her bedroom door these past days to make sure the boogeyman didn't come into her and her brother's room.

"When is momma coming home?" She asked as she looked back at his large hands compared to her own small ones.

"In four days Rin-chan. And I won't be able to watch you three in the morning with work and Miroku being in school and work as well." He replied as the little girl pouted, her lower lip sticking out.

"We also go to school as well, Mr. Kuro." Kitty said as the male raised a brow at her.

"I see. Well then-" He began but was interrupted by Kitty as she quickly finished her sentence before she forgot.

"But I can take Rin from her school back to mine. She could be my guest until the four days are over. I also know that a friend of mine by the name of Ororo who could watch the twins. She's good with kids." She replied hoping this would change his mind of declining. She really needed the job.

"I see." He replied as he turned his head towards the right as twin sets of dark golden eyes looked at him. "Tatsuko, Satsuo come here." He replied in a demanding tone as the twin toddlers happily ran over towards the man. Through both Lance and Kitty's eyes one could easily tell that these three kids loved this man dearly even though he seemed a bit…mean.

Lance and Kitty looked at the three kids more closely now that they were up and awake. Rin had long black hair that reached mid back, with light golden eyes, and slightly tanned kissed skin. She was wearing a white sundress that ended at her knees. Tatsuko and Satsuo looked like mirror images of each other, with black hair that faded into silver at the ends; both had dark golden eyes, and both were wearing black and white checkered shirts with black shorts. The only way one could identify the two apart was that Tatsuko's skin was a little bit tanner than his brother's was.

"Nana, "Satsuo asked hitting Naraku in his leg. Tatsuko was also looking up into older male's eyes.

"Hai Satsuo?" The toddler looked at him, eyes darkening, as he frowned a bit before looking down.

"Momma?" He asked as both twins looked at him expectedly.

"Mommy is coming home later." Rin replied as the little girl patted her little brother on the head.

"Daddy?" Tatsuko asked as all three heads looked up at him expectedly. Naraku gave a small smile before shrugging.

"When Gome comes home, daddy will come home." The three seemed to understand that much but the twins frowned more and then whined.

"When?" They whined pulling at his clothing as Rin giggled bouncing on his lap as the three began to make high-pitched noises, whines and grunts. This type of act both shocked and bothered the two teens, never had they heard… kids make such wonderfully made dog sounds in all their life.

Naraku shook his head annoyed as he growled at the three and the three stopped. Kitty giggled as Rin got off of his lap, wiping imaginary dust off her dress. She was flash of white as she was now sitting on Lance's lap looking up at him curiously. Giving a smile she just sat there playing with his hands. Naraku and the twins looked at Rin who was being friendly with a stranger. Feeling like they were being neglected of attention, the twins ran over towards Kitty giving her their best puppy dog expression as they lifted their arms wanting to be picked up.

Kitty giggled, "You guys are too cute!" She cooed as the twins gave her beaming smiles. Naraku watched the children's interaction towards total strangers. A frown was upon his face as he looked down at his shoes before turning around and looking out the window behind him.

_'I wonder how mine are doing?'_ He thought, thinking of his five brats at the main Higurashi-Crowley home.

* * *

_'Something doesn't feel right.'_

A beautiful maidservant with beautiful long whitish-silver hair walked over towards her mirror as she began to comb her hair. She wore a short-sleeved dark blue shirt with light blue jeans and black flats. The insignia of the Higurashi-Crowley family was tattooed into her right arm on the bicep, showing a small sun with the bottom tip of the sun's flame molding into a wisp that turned into water at the bottom. All servants of the Higurashi-Crowley family had this mark signifying their ownership, but most of them had it in areas covered by clothing most of the time.

The maidservant gave a sigh as she eyed her three youngest on the bed behind her, seeing if they were still asleep before she continued to comb her hair, her mind wondering what other the Higurashi-Crowley heirs were doing. Especially the new Main Mistress or Grand Mistress, Kagome. Miroku and Kikyou, older and rightful heirs, had declined this offer. Miroku because he wanted to meet all the pretty women in the world, and Kikyou who wanted to spend time with the huntsman, Inuyasha, who was also her servant. In the world of own and be owned, to fall for a servant was disgraceful, but since she had such a wonderful cousin like Kagome, she was able to court the man.

However, that did not explain why she was feeling like this. Like her soul was being tugged out of her very being. Looking back at her children, thinking it could be either Kanna or Akago's doing but it was not. They were fast asleep. Out of all her children, Kanna and Akago had inherited her powers, while the eldest two, Kagura and Byakuya, and Hakudoushi eldest of the triplets – Kanna, Akago, and Hakudoushi – had inherited their father's powers. But enough this, what was this pull coming from?

Thinking over the other servants and their powers, knowing that the Higurashi-Crowley had no abilities soul manipulation, which would easily label them as dark miko's and monks which they were not, she was reminded of the inuyoukai servants of her late mistress.

_'Ayane? Yes, that was her name before she was mated.'_ The woman thought. _'And her name now is… uhh… oh yes! Ayashina. She's practitioner of the dark arts, her abilities range from soul control to shadow and energy manipulation… this must be her. But when she does this, it means she's coming…but she hasn't come yet and usually it only takes her a matter of seconds to appear.' _A look of worry crossed her features.

_'Something is definitely not right here.'_ Pondering more on the whereabouts of this woman, she didn't hear the knock on her bedroom door until a quiet female voice echoed into the room.

"Tsubaki-san, afternoon tea is to be served. Are you coming?" A small female asked. Tsubaki turned dark violet eyes towards the little girl and gave a smile.

"Yes I am Shiori-chan. And how is your father doing?" Tsubaki asked the young girl who gave a wide grin.

"Daddy is fine! He showed me how to fly today, even though I wasn't that good though." She murmured as Tsubaki smiled another smile before placing a quick barrier over her sleeping children before leaving the room, her larger hand holding onto the short five-year-old girl that belonged to a certain bat youkai.

* * *

Slitted golden eyes narrowed even more as they peered into reflection in the mirror. Sesshoumaru looked through the corners of his eyes eyeing his sleeping mistress before turning his attention back towards his reflection. He could not release his jyaki or else his mistress would have awakened. However, his mating mark was burning into his skin and it hurt like hell. Usually, in a time of distress the mark would make a prickling type of pain that lasted for only a couple of minutes. Yet, this was slightly more painful and had lasted for four hours now. Something wrong was happening and his mate was in trouble. Knowing he could not stop the search of a man that has been gone for over 105 years he clenched his hands into fists before relaxing and closing his eyes. Probably his telepathy would work…

Seconds turned into minutes…

Minutes turned into an hour…

And his beast growled in worry. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**VYC:** Yes, I know… no Kagome/James flashback in this chap… But I'm like trying my best to create… a mood… and bleh! Next chapter has something interesting… well you find out. Please Review this chap. pweaz?

And just to say…

Why Kagome is searching for a man she is beginning to remember but not recognize is because *BLEEP*! The answer will be presented in the tenth chapter… once I find it… it got lost somewhere…

**Grammatical errors** and **missing words** are not on purpose, I just do not have time to reread chapters. Once this story is finished, the story is being revised…


End file.
